The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números
Human World, Trials Hidden Within Our Souls Ggio Vega and Loly enter the Human World, both searching for other Numeros after the events of Aizen and the Espada, having been left behind they are searching for whatever allies they can, to gain more power, and revenge against their former 'masters' and old enemies who 'defeated' them. Loly walked through the area, searching quietly, ruins of a city, once a battle place of a human town, eerie and silent, once an urban city, Espada and Shinigami having long since destroyed the wonderous metropolitan place. Menoly was elsewhere in the ruined town, searching alongside her, Numeros and Fraccion now disbanded without their once powerful masters. They were diligently seeking others like themselves, tired of serving a court of fools and king of fools, the only people Loly and Menoly had left were eachother, and hopefully surviving Arrancars, like themselves. It was night-time, and the most grim part of the night; mid-night. Outside, the shrieks of Gillians could be heard even through the walls of the destroyed city. Blind to nothing but themselves, those at ground level fought with one another, tore each other apart, and feasted on the bones of the fallen. It was nothing but chaos and terror - the perfect environment for even civilized Arrancar. There were few intelligent beings that continued to exist, and seeing such a girl walk through the ruins was a spectacle. It would be even more-so of a spectacle to see a group of five Arrancar that was nestled in, sitting around a fire. "Glad we could have this little meeting..." Senkaku was saying, looking at the two new members of the group. Both were dressed up in the outfits of Aizen's Espada, though only one would even be considered to be closely affiliated to the group. They were a boy and a girl, sitting beside each other and looking at Senkaku expectantly. "Now, I'd first like to thank both of you, Ggio, Hermosa, for accepting to join the team. We needed teammates like you." Ggio, the male, simply scoffed lightly. "Don't try and use any flattery..." He stated, smirking a little. "I'm simply taking you for your word. You'd make me stronger, I'd give you my knowledge. Wasn't that what you said?" This made Senkaku smile; he liked the way the guy talked. "Yep... you got the brain of an elephant..." He complimented. "Now, then, Ggio. I chose you because of your immense speed. In team situations, one would require quick and stealthy takedowns in order to make for a quicker path towards our objective. I know you can fight head-on, so that makes you much more versatile than the regular assassin." Immediately, Ggio put on a more serious face, nodding in acknowledgement. "All right, I can understand that..." He commented. "Hermosa...." Senkaku addressed the female, who was as equally serious. "Your Resurrecion could serve as an attack on multiple enemies. With it active, our team could move in and attack without worry of a fortified defense. Of course, we're going to need some training, in order to get used to its influence." He winced a little, frowning and closing one of his eyes. "I don't exactly like to fight while shaken up..." "Understood." Hermosa repeated Ggio, nodding. Loly looked forward, the flickering sparks of a fire etching the stone walls and concrete paths of the disembowled city. Wind nonexistant, no whisper was carried by the air. Squinting, she could make out five other figures. From her Pesquisa she could easily sense their Hollow resemblance, marking them as Arrancars. Possible aid could be brought from them, or they could just be loners... who knew in a terror filled city? Making her way across the road, light steps could echo through the eeriely dead silent pathways, echoing easily heard. "Hmm..." stopping, forming possible plans in her mind incase the situation went south, as it usually did. That was proven with that Orihime slut... bitter rage forming, a sneer born on to her lips, Yammy and the Emo had defended her, idiots, she deserved what she got, even more. Loly only defended her to make her punishment her own, not theirs. The spite still in her, Loly hid behind the corner of a building, staying hidden, ear intentfully listening to what she could pick up on, a light inhale lead to her cloaking her own spiritual presence. "Now, then...." Senkaku lifted a finger to gesture towards the peppy girl, known as Melina. "Melina." "Uhn?" "We'll be going with Hermosa to do a little practice fighting, see how she fairs in intense battles." Then, Senkaku's eyes drifted towards a rather unenthusiastic Nnoitra, who was laying on his side and supporting his head with an arm. The other was draped around his mid-section. "Nnoitra, you'll be staying here with Ggio and f... mmm...." He growled, having lost his speech for a moment. "finding a better training ground. That's we're the group majority'll be at." Nnoitra scowled. "I'm stuck with the fucking scavenger job? With Tiger kid?" That earned him a glare from Ggio, but a smirk as well. "Yeah, well at least this tiger kid didn't get his ass kicked by a female... three times to be exact?" "The hell you'd say--?!" Nnoitra immediately spun around, scowling furiously at the smug Ggio. "Don't test me, you little Fracción! Know your place!" He snarled, obviously irate at the very mention of his defeats. The conversation going south, she still intended to hear their conversation, Fraccion? There was a Fraccion there? They seemed like they weren't like the Espada before, maybe they could be possible allies? Maybe. Loly perpared to listen closer, some piece of the stone she was leaning against crumbled, crackling and shattering on the concrete ground beneath her feet. Ugh...''Hoping they hadn't heard her, if they did, Loly might be in a bad position. She thought of coming out, if they noticed... she might have to. "Wait!" Before Ggio and Nnoitra's confrontation could get violent, Senkaku immediately raised a hand to stop them. His eyes shifted towards the spot where he had heard the piece hit the floor. There was a moment of silence, as the Arrancar slowly got up and looked in the direction. "All right!!" He called out. "We know you're there! Come on out!!!" Nnoitra raised an eyebrow in confusion at his actions, but got up as well. He placed a finger to the ground, activating his Pesquisa in order to make sure... His eye widened slightly. ''It was an Arrancar. Flinching as the call came to her, Loly couldn't think of a plan, heart racing, she had to do what they asked. "All right, I'm coming out." Doing as told, she walked into the open, the light of the fire glowing unto her, revealing her physical features, hair gleaming dully. "Here I am." Immediately, Ggio's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing her form. Dark, long hair flowing into two pigtails on the sides of her head. A rather slender build that did not match with her own strength. Pink eyes that always seemed so menacing when they lost their light. The remnants of her former self covering her left eye, as well as making up the hair ties that created those tails. A rather revealing school-girl outfit, as well as the boots that seemed to dawn every Arrancar's feet. Although she looked innocent, this was one of the members of the "punishment force" that Aizen-sama had "hired" in order to train and brutally punish subordinates. Why was she here? Upon sight of her, Senkaku's hostile look immediately faded into a more softer one. He sighed, relaxing his body tension. "Oh... just another Arrancar? My apologies..." He said sincerely. "The Adjuchas around this area was making everyone a bit jumpy, so we figuredd." This made Nnoitra scoff, even as he stood straight up to tower over the group. "Quit speakin' for the whole group, dumbass! I wasn't scared of shit!" He said irately, causing Senkaku to give the Quinta a glare over his shoulder. A sigh of relief exited Loly, happy to know that they were ally. An Espada was among them... she recognized Ggio, a past Fraccion of the skeletal Espada, hmm, different, he was the one who could hold his own against a Captain of the Gotei 13. Loly was glad he was alive, strong allies were even better. "Heh, good to see others like me alive." "Me and my friend didn't think there'd be any others, thought they all others were dead meat." "Others...?" Senkaku questioned, eyes widened. Nnoitra folded his arms across his chest. "Far from it, kid..." He said, a little triumphantly. His steps took him right to the side of Senkaku, eyes leveled at Loly. "In fact, Harribel and Starrk are alive and kickin', too, so that makes three Espada... and two Fracción left over from Aizen's scrap-heap, eh?" To tell the truth, he wasn't really thinking much of the rather "slutty" - as he would put it - outfit-clad Arrancar. He was alost tempted to simply cleave her in half - no one would even bother to grieve over a straggler's death, right? "Fracción?" Immediately, Ggio turned himself up from his seat and looked over at Loly, though his tone was directed towards Nnoitra. "You are such a moron..." He berated, ignoring the sharp glance that Nnoitra gave him as a result. "If you thought back to it, you'd realize that this is Arrancar number 33. She was a simple Números that went by the name of Loly, and she had a companion with her by the name of Menoly. This one..." He gestured towards the pink-eyed girl. "...was assigned to train weak Arrancar, as punish the "failures" of the bunch in order to purge weakness." This caused Nnoitra's eyes to widen considerably at the revelation. "Well, then, how about it?" Immediately, Hermosa, who had remained silent for most of the time, rose up, fixing a serious stare onto the lone figure. "Where's this friend of yours?" "She'll be here soon, she was searching for other Arrancar as well, by now she's most likely picked up my location." She was surprised to see Ggio had known who she was, and that in itself made her pride swell inwardly. Looking to the Quinta, "I'm surprised to see that some Espada lived, but honestly, you lot deserve to remain dead." "Yammy and Ulquiorra Cifer stopped me from killing a human because she was valuable ''to our ''beloved master; Aizen." "You old folks have had your grand time, and you all failed miserably, Espada... failed miserably." Loly held nothing back, hoping to get a reaction out of Jiruga alone, as it was focused on him. Menoly was headed in their direction as she spoke, a few Hollows having interrupted her gait. It wasn't a surprise to see a snarl appear on Nnoitra's face.... and Santa Teresa happened to be a few meters away. His snake-like eye narrowed at her, his lids twitching slightly. "That's funny coming from you, girl..." He said vehemently, determined not to be taunted so easily by Loly. "No, wait... I take that back." A malicious sneer came across his face to replace that snarl. "For a girl who'd go down on her knees for her precious Aizen-sama, you sure know how to speak boldly to your superiors!" "Heh, that coming from the person who gets defeated by little girls." Her mention of Nel should have been enough to provoke him. "Master Aizen was an easy one to please, simply serve and act as a loyal dog, you get places." Answering calmly, that should have done it. "Ooooh, you gonna take that, Spoon-chan?!" Melina shouted. Silence. Immediately afterwards, both Senkaku and Ggio, at the sound of the loud shout from the girl, started snickering uncontrollably, with Ggio being able to control it more effectively than Senkaku, who had to cover his mouth. Then, Ggio turned away, and the boss Arrancar started laughing without remorse, pointing a finger towards the infuriated Nnotra. Hey, it was mean, but this verbal abuse was rather funny, especially with that crowd jeer from the otherwise cheerful Arrancar. "Shut your fucking mouths!" Nnoitra snapped, both angry and embarrased. "S...sorry, Jiruga-sama..." Ggio managed to say, quickly regaining his composure. He retained his more serious look. "Senkaku?" "Hm?" The water Arrancar, stopping his laughter, turned to look over at him in a puzzled manner. "You mind if I handle this? Though, I don't know how long it would take..." "Heh." Looking at the group's laughter, she had won the slight verbal warfare, something amused her, she usually used her fists or knife to talk. The group seemed alright in her book, deemed worthy of comradeship. Waiting for any other thing they might ask, she was intrigued by Senkaku and Ggio, wonderin what they were talking about. Menoly on the other hand, was in combat, use of Bala destroying an Adjuchas Hollow, and then leaping forward, Zanpakuto slicing upward, cutting another in two. With that, Ggio narrowed his cat-like eyes at Loly for a moment. "Looks like Menoly's going to see her partner really soon..." His voice was casual, and yet slightly mocking as he spoke the words. His foot shifted for a minute, appearing to make its way towards the girl for a second... ...then, he was gone. With in a millisecond, he had appeared from standing a distance away from Loly, to crouching beisde her in a squatting position. He estended an arm to wrap itself around her mid-section. "A lot sooner than any one of you would've thought..." He whispered, his voice toneless and unreadable. This action made Nnoitra look on in disbelief, but before he could say anything, another Sonido vanished both of them out of the area. His eye immediately turned towards Senkaku, who was looking on with a rather exasperated look. "Fracción and Números, eh?" He commented lightly, smiling a little. Shocked by the quick and flawless motion, she wasn't perpared for what Ggio had done, somewhat surprised she looked around; the use of Sonido dizzied her. Loly wasn't too happy with the swift motion. "What the heck are you doing?" Her voice coming out in a half-yell, the act wasn't enjoyed, she hated too much speed, made her sick. Menoly was finished with her Adjuchas foes, walking through, the dried blood splicked unto her face, a smile on her lips, practice was fun. Now... to find where Loly went. Ggio's prediction came true. As soon as she finished her thought, Ggio's Sonido allowed him to re-appear at her side, facing the opposite way that she was. He glanced over in her direction, allowing his presence to linger just enough for her to sense it clearly. Then, he spoke the words to her that he was sure she would obey. "Follow me..." He instructed, before vanishing off once more. His Sonido seemed to make his presence ghost-like, flitting in and out of existance and clearing large distances in seconds. He looked at the package he was carrying. "Better learn how to get a grip quick..." He warned. "We're almost there." Gripping unto him, the Sonido was indeed sickening, he was incredibly fast, her own Sonido using to keep up. Loly held on. Menoly on the other hand, seeing Loly in an unknown person's arms, did not bode well, she followed him intently, her own Sonido attempting to keep up, the stone pavement beneath her flying across her vision, Who the heck is that? Immediately, Ggio vaulted through what looked like a large entranceway to a massive hall. The ceiling had seemingly been disintegrated, chunks of concrete at the walls. This way, the entire night sky could be viewed, the moon lying directly overhead. The Hollow shrieks were distant, but their figures could be seen flying through the night sky. None of them, however, seemed to enter the area directly. Ggio was grateful for that - he wasn't in the mood to fight as of yet. At the center of the room was a chair, shaped almost like a throne - or, more particularly, Aizen's throne. He had a feeling of nostalgia race through him, also reminded of his own majesty. "Barragan-sama..." With a final Sonido, he crouched down and allowed her to stand on her own two feet, retracting his arm from around her. "Hope you enjoyed the ride..." He added, smirking slightly. Loly looked at Ggio, not the happiest at the moment because of the sickening experience, she actually had to close her eyes for the most part, Bah. "Not really...ugh..." Menoly soon caught up, looking at them both, realizing the man as one of the Espada's lackeys, her blood instantly began to pump harder, he had taken Loly here, why? Menoly spoke up, looking directly at Ggio, "What is the meaning of taking her here?" Her body stance firm, blood still speckled on her cloths and face, dry now. As Ggio stood beside Loly, he looked over Menoly with a rather cool-headed expression. "Relax your stance." He stated, lowering his arms at his sides. "I told you to follow me because you'd be seeing her, too. I didn't come here to fight..." He glanced over at the twin-tailed companion. "But, what I do want to know is, how did she know so much about the Winter War, as well as Aizen's defeat? I had the news told to me by the Quinta, who had gotten word from both Primera-sama and Tercera-sama." He raised his hand out in an explaining gesture. "I never would've expected a mere Números having access to places where even the Espada do not know about, so hearing you say that servitude towards Aizen-sama allows for such intrigues me." Menoly did as told, relaxing herself, but staying still, she was glad he wasn't a foe. Shrugging, Loly attempted to state her reason to knowing these things. "The Winter War wasn't really a secret, it was easily leaked out." "As for Aizen's defeat... well, being used to the presence, connections and all that. When he was defeated... it just felt as if something was missing, I snooped around... and found out." "When a spiritual presence as strong as his vanishes, it's impossible not to feel it." "An-" Menoly stopped her from going on any further, "The reasoning is, we've had to live off finding information, since we never entered the field of battle often, that's the answer your looking for, yes?" Ending the conversation quickly. Normally, that would've been it. He had gotten his answers, and now he was free to leave them. However, the fact that Menoly had interrupted Loly was something he couldn't get rid of just yet. His gaze, while retaining its calmness, began to grow a piercing edge. "An... what?" He questioned slowly, making sure whether they were hiding something or not. "That's quite rude, Menoly-san... not letting your friend finish a sentence?" A rather teasing notion was hidden in his carefully spoken words. Menoly looked to Ggio. "You were quite fervous serving your Espada master, lackey." "What knowledge you get from us, is all you deserve, until you can prove yourself." Ending with a stern answer, Menoly was sick of the Espada as a whole. "All in-" Loly had stopped her this time, "I trust him enough Menoly." Stating, Menoly huffed, crossing her arms. Loly would finish her sentence to Ggio. "What I was going to say was... I searched for what records I could find of a device called the Hogyoku, all of it seemed to be destroyed, but I did find records of other details, and that's how I know most of this." "What's--?" Ggio began to speak, about to question the thing that was this Hogyoku, but then stopped himself. He narrowed his eyes, folding hsi arms across his chest and giving a stern look, mostly to himself. "Never mind. If it's important, I'll find out by myself. But..." They once again shifted towards Menoly. "I don't see the difference between me serving Barragan-sama, and you serving Aizen-sama. In that sense, aren't we both... "lackeys"?" Loly waited, no caring really if he heard of the Hogyoku, but seeing him in some distraught manner did make her smirk twistedly for a second. "There's a difference inbetween serving a traitor and puppet, then the puppeteer." Menoly stated dully. The blatant insult towards his master made Ggio bite his lip for a moment, but he showed no more agitation than that. "Barragan-sama? A puppet? A traitor? You speak nonsense..." He said dismissively. "There can be no traitor to one who had no loyalty in the first place. Ever since the day he had met, my master would vow to kill the one who gave him that power someday. Had it not been for the intervention of the Shinigami, he would've succeeded in ending that pretentious "god"'s life. My only regret..." He closed his eyes, his face looking down for a moment. "Is that I won't be able to finish his work." A distance away, and coming in their direction, though hidden for the moment, was a certain tall and lanky figure, an axe-weapon over his shoulder, and a rather malicious smirk on his face. Chit-Chat "No traitor?" "Then why did he serve? Was he afraid? Did he lose a bet?" Menoly added upon questions, all resulting in the Espada appearing to be the puppet. "The sad thing is, he was too weak to even kill Aizen, and in the end, he was a puppet, nothing more. Strings on a marionette." Smirking, "If he was such a good master, then his goal would be the one to follow, and he would be the victor, but... he wasn't." Ending her sentence, Menoly perpared for a rebuttle, while Loly grew somewhat nervous... Ggio thought about it, eyes furrowed. Though he bristled at the insults directed towards his former master, he had to think about it. Why did his Majesty allow himself to be under the feet of a mere Shinigami? Why didn't he take the time sooner, and use the power that would've crushed Aizen early on? Could he have really shown fear of the traitor's power? His fists clenched... had he been really serving a coward, after all? His cat eyes closed. "I suppose you're right." He said reluctantly. "But what about us? Even if what you say is true, all three of us had been under both of their feet. What gives you the right to call me lackey, when she..." He directed his look towards Loly. "admits to having served Aizen-sama like an obedient dog? Is there really a difference between you and me?" Menoly glanced to Loly, and back to Ggio. "I guess not, in the end we're allies, and we've both served our time even if some wanted to or not." Deciding upon not argueing, hurting Loly's feelings would be an unwise... Loly glanced over to Ggio, somewhat hurt at the comment, but she was glad Menoly had cut off there. "So... there is the reason, debating about loyalties is foolish, Arrancar are far and few now, it would be stupid to kill amongst ourselves." Loly added. Ggio shrugged, changing his mood immediately from serious to non-chalant. "I guess not." He admitted. "The ranks have been dispersed, and there are no masters we have to worry about now. Still, I can't help but wonder... what's your plan now? Stay here in this environment, where nothing but the lowly beasts reign? Or is there actually something of value that's causing you to remain here?" He was now curious; such civilized Arrancar could not possibly have any reason to stay in such an area, especially a destroyed city. His eyes drifted towards the open ceiling once more, the figures of the flying creatures becoming more apparent. "Lousy beasts--" BOOM! Abruptly, an explosion blew a wide hole in the concrete beside the entranceway, jerking Ggio's eyes towards the very sight. He raised an arm to shield himself, though clearly surprised. "What in the hell...?" He thought, biting his lip in agitation. Wincing at the noise and explosion, she was perpared to give her reason, good thing an interruption was brought forward. Menoly and Loly were blown across the wall, wincing in bright pain. Loly fell on one knee, looking up at the blast area, smoke rising, and rubble everywhere. Menoly did as well, her arms lifting her up, the rubble having hit her rib, sprained, it would heal slowly. "What tha?" "Ain't this sweet?" Ggio's eyes immediately narrowed dangerously, as Nnoitra's figure stepped from the smoke. His eye held a dangerous look at he leveled his gaze at the three - or more particularly, the two women. "Nice to see the Números re-uniting, but I'm afraid this is going to have to be cut short. Santa Teresa hasn't got much action lately..." To emphasize his intentions, he lifted the axe-like weapon and leveled it. Though he was speaking in his best "friendly" voice, it was all too clear where his loyalties stood at this point. If Ggio was to get in the way, he would cut him down. Seeing Loly's kneeled form, Ggio felt discomfort. Immediately, he stepped in front of the girl, staring in defiance at his former superior. "You fool! These are allies!" He said sternly. "They're no threat to our team, and we were just having a conversation. So why don't you go do what Sen said and excavate the area--" "Sen ain't got a say as long as he isn't here anymore..." Nnoitra interrupted, sneering. "...what?" "After you scooped up your bitch and left, it wasn't too soon after that Sen and the others left for their duties. Right now, there ain't nothing stoppin' me from doing what I plan to do... and that's cutting the throat of the bitch who dared to talk me down." Nnoitra stated vehemently. "So get the fuck out of my way!" Menoly growled angerily, "Like I said, Espada are all scum." Cracking her knuckles, clinching them tightly. Going to Loly and Ggio's side taking a similiar stance as he had. All Espada are scum... Loly stood there, vision blurred, waving infront of her vision, she could make out that Ggio and Menoly were protecting her... Dang it! Her body ached, she could help fight, but not in this condition... and Loly had never seen Menoly's Resurreccion, did the two protecting her even stand a chance? One thing came to mind; Regenerate faster. As to hopefully she could stand soon and help. "And if I refuse?" A moment of silence was registered, before Nnoitra smiled wryly. "I'd never thought you'd ask." He stuck out his tongue, revealing the number 5'' tattoo on the flesh. But of course, it wasn't for taunt; a ''Cero formed at the tip, illuminating a golden and fatal light. Ggio's eyes widened in shock, but he extended his own hand out. If he moved, there was a heavy chance that Loly, in her disorientated state, would be slaughtered. Besides... if he wanted to prove himself, he would stay and help Menoly defend her until she re-cooperated. There was no way he would be taking that chance. Nnoitra unleashed the Cero, and Ggio unleashed his own rose-colored Cero in order to counter it, the two blasts colliding heavily. However, it was soon enough that Ggio was the one being pushed back, his spiritual power no match for the vast energy that the Espada had. He gritted his teeth, digging his feet into the ground. "Damn it...!" Menoly helped as well, using her own Cero to blast at Jiruga's own Cero along with aiding Ggio. Breathing heavy, the blast would be enough combined to counter the Quinta's spiritual pressure. "Gah!" The pain was unbearable, an Espada was a force to be reckoned with. Rubble flying, the blast was obliterating the area. Loly was still dizzy, but she was healing quick enough, slowly picking herself up, the pressure was spiking in the area, what wasn't directly hit by the three Ceros was still crushing whatever else there, including making breathing harder. Almost there, I can help in a moment... gah, curse the Espada! However, Nnoitra abruptly stopped his own reiatsu flow, allowing the two blasts to soar towards him unopposed. However, he raised a hand out, stopping both blasts in their tracks. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, sucking the energy within his mouth. This may have failed in the case of Harribel... but it would not fail against such weak-reiryoku opponents. He would make sure to kill all three of them with just this one blast. Once he sucked in the energy, he tilted his head back, and released their energy right back at them, mixing their power with his own. "Oh...shit." Ggio thought, shock overcoming him. Without hesitation, he turned around, wrapped his arms around Loly again, and vanished out of the area before the Cero Doble could envelop them both. He could only hope that Menoly had been quick enough to escape total disintegration... Loly had an excuse, Nnoitra's surprise entrance having taken all three of them off-guard. But if Menoly was able to stand and fight alongside Ggio, yet could still be killed in the blast... then she was nothing more than a fool. She would've had it coming to her. Using her own Sonido she vanished on the opposite side of the blast, away from the damage, but it was sure the pressure could be felt. Upon entering a safe-zone, still near the companions and malicious foe, Menoly used a slashing motion with her hands, dazzling crimson color to them, similiar to most Hollows. The slashs cut through the air, directed towards the ex-Espada's eyes. A bright blast of energy surronded them, and she closed her eyes, assuring of death, but it didn't come... Loly took a deep breath, the pressure nearly crushed her throat, it was a horrendous amount! Collosal in power, where he had learned the technique she could only wonder.'' Ggio had saved her...? Thankful to a high degree, she would show it soon, hopefully by aiding them after the pain left... "I can help." Through the pain she could try and mutter the words, the pain wracking through her body, much like torture she used to deal... "I know." Ggio replied coolly, releasing her and turning towards the cloud of smoke. He peered, trying to sight out Menoly and/or Nnoitra. "But you don't seem to be up for the task at the moment. I guess I can fight for you... Nnoitra really needs to learn how to treat his allies better." His hand reached forward, gripping the hilt of his sword. Quickly, he drew it, leveling into a ''kendo stance. "Consider yourself lucky to be in this state. Otherwise, I would've entrusted you to avoid such an attack on your own." "Well, I do consider myself lucky, and thanks." Loly would most likely not say thanks again, she hated that, it meant she owed someone. Standing up, she cracked her neck, a small glimpse of irritation shown. She was glad Ggio had saved her... focusing back on the task, Loly pulled out her own Zanpakuto, a small Tanto, ''holding it carefully, the blade itself dripped poison, a toxin that deadened motion. Menoly stayed firm, assured that the ''Quinta was that, she could feel his pressure, but through the pressure and smoke she could make out Ggio and Loly's forms...a sigh of relief hidden within, too in sync with the field of battle to lose focus. Good timing... Nnoitra decided to pick the solo target first. Using his own Sonido, he re-appeared in front of Menoly. Physically, he menaced her, tall form towering over her smaller form. Spiritually, he had no idea how she would fare up. However, he also did not care - brave or not, she would feel the wrath that all opposition faced when fighting against him. He would make sure she, as well as her friend and his teammate, felt every single bit of malice as he slew them in cold blood. Lifting Santa Teresa over his head, and with a sadistic, maniacal laugh, he swung down, aiming to cut through her head. In terms of power, this would be hard for Menoly. Pulling out her serrated dirk, the Zanpakuto she possessed, she rushed, twirling around Jiruga's form, allowing the blade to plummet down, she dodged and went around his form, circling behind him as she what speed she could. Scraping the sharp and toothy edges of her Zanpakuto across his Hierro, but it proved little effect. Ugh! Allowing the blade to concentrate spiritual energy, she perpared to spear inbetween his ribs and into the lung. Loly looked at the insueing fight, unsure of what to do, she looked to Ggio, "I'm ready when you are... she can't hold out for long." "Yeah... I know...." Ggio muttered. "And I've been ready." "Too slow!" Nnoitra gloated, reaching behind him and grasping the strike the blade with his bare hands. Despite the concentrated amount of reiatsu put into it, she had only realized part of the forumla needed to pierce through his Hierro. And, of course, he wouldn't tell how to cut it. Instead, he gripped Menoly's wrist tightly like a vice, readying Santa Teresa once more. "Say hello to Aizen for me, would ya?" He taunted, swinging the blade down... Once again, however, Ggio foiled his plans. Nnoitra had seen him coming out of the corner of his eye, but couldn't reverse Santa Teresa's path in time before Ggio swung down on him with an overhead strike. Caught off guard, he found even his strength being pushed back, restrained completely by the former Fracción. Ggio pulled away from him, but not before lifting his leg up and thrusting a kick into Nnoitra's stomach to send him skidding back a safer distance. However, he winced at the attack - damn, his Hierro hurt! Loly soon followed Ggio's example quickly appearing beside Jiruga's towering figure, Tanto in hand to where it was pointed directly to his chin, and if it made impact, would venture into his skull. "Take this!" Even if it just scraped... the poison would deaden all the muscles to where it striked. Menoly was about to be crushed by the attack, her wrist still hurt from the vice-lock he had inflicted upon her. Menoly nodded to Ggio in thanks, soon using a combination attack with Loly, both Numeros on the ready. Menoly used Sonido to vanish, hand placed on his hip, gripping it harshly, the Hierro would protect the Quinta ''from the physical pain, but it wouldn't from the spiritual power placed on her palm. Dirk in other hand, she thrust it upward, perpareing to rupture his hip-joint. Ggio had to admit, the use of coordinated strikes against the ''Quinta was quite impressive. He smirked as he watched Nnoitra get penned in by the two fighters. He was rather disappointed, though; he had expected much more from the Espada than allowing himself to be overwhelmed by what he assumed to be mere Fracción. If the first two attacks failed, then he would simply rush in to deliver his own blows. He wasn't about to let them get all the fun... "Tch!" Nnoitra scoffed, raising Santa Teresa's two cresent-shaped blades to avoid being stabbed by the poisonous knife that Loly held. He gritted his teeth, however; despite her body build, Loly's strength against the attack was deceptive, a trait they had both shared. Plus, the spiritual energy that Menoly was using against him was proving to be a hinderance. "You're seriously using such a small weapon against me? You must be bullshitting." He taunted, reaching with his free hand and stopping the rapier with the skin of his palm. "What could you do, little girl?!" Then, using his brute strength, he swung Santa Teresa again to force Loly back from him, before he set his eyes on Ggio. With Melony's sword gripped in his palm, he swung his arm and threw the girl at him, much to the Fracción's own surprise. Noticing the quick attack, Menoly wouldn't be able to do much, her feet were off the ground, and unless she could make contact with the ground, she only expected to skid and then hit the wall, either way, it was imminant, she would just have to perpare for it. Menoly had one act in mind, her Zanpakuto vanished from his hand, and back into hers, the Zanpakuto Recall had worked... that was one thing she had learned from the files in Las Noches, well worth it in combat; now. Hurling the rapier back towards him, instantly after it had reappeared in her hand, the point of the blade, spear like, ripples of spiritual energy increasing speed, it would pierce Jiruga for sure. Loly hurled, back into the stone wall she had hit before, a yelp of pain emitted as the hard surface crushed into wall. Regeneration had just healed her last wounds, she didn't want to heal another set of wounds. She was going to have to release to take him on, without their Resurreccions, they were useless. UGH!! This time, Ggio would not save her. He vanished out of Menoly's flight path and went straight for Nnoitra once again, who managed to avoid the sword with a side-step. However, this time Nnoitra caught on accordingly. Their blades clashed, and Ggio narrowed his eyes as he found his strength being overwhelmed by the butcher's own... and the Quinta was only using one hand. "I thought you were the smart one, out of Geezer's Fracción..." He taunted, smiling as he watched Ggio struggle against him. "Not any one you can rival me in power!!!" With that, he made the final push... ...and Ggio's chest was torn with the blades. "Gah!" He grunted, his blood being spilled onto the cold, concrete floor. Nnoitra licked his lips in a hungered manner before raising his blade to seemingly finish Ggio off. However, Ggio immediately recovered and avoided being cut in two. Then, he vanished off to the side of Nnoitra, raising his sword to him. This time, his strikes were fast, acrobatic, and ferocious, as well as his body movements. The strong way the Jiruga fought could barely keep up. His offensive power was enough to keep the Fracción at bay, but Ggio's speed and dexterity saved himself from overwhelming danger. The man that fought and nearly killed Kenpachi... ...was being threatened by a mere Fracción. Both Menoly and Loly recooperated, looking towards eachother, they knew what they had to do... Loly yelled out, "'Escolopendra, Poison!" while Melony yelled out her own, '"'Sonriendo Ramera, Seduce Them!" Melony's own orange energy whirling around, the sound of clicking and chirping bugs could be heard, while from Loly, her own spiritual pressure mist like and poisonous, seeping from her body, both their new forms now emerged. Loly within her new arms, centipedes reaching over the area, curled into strange patterns. Menoly's bug-like eyes glimmering towards Jiruga. Loly yelled out, "Play time is over!" Menoly smirked, this would be fun. "What the fuck...?" Nnoitra muttered, turning towards the two for a brief second. However, Ggio didn't let up on him. Relinquishing hold of his sword for a moment, he balled his hands into fists and rushed the ''Quinta again. Before Nnoitra could react, a solid right jab was thrust into his cheek, almost sending him off-balance. This attack was shortly followed off by a knee to the chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs temporarily. With a burst of Sonido, he was able to unleash an upward kick that put the whole foreleg into the attack. This was enough to send Nnoitra rolling away from him like a tumbleweed to crash into the ceiling remnants. The exertion of energy made Ggio fall to his knees, the ache in his chest becoming more apparent. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to cause a nuisance. After the pain faded away, he could shrug it off and continue fighting alongside his fellow Números. '''"Espiral Drop!" Centipedes on Loly's arms encroached around Nnoitra as he hit the cealing, holding him upside, the vice grip constricting, Hierro covering it, preventing physical harm. As a note, acidic venom coursed of them, slowly eating away the Quinta's Hierro. A spin to the downward plummet, she harshly crushed Jiruga's body, head-first into the stone ground below. "Scoff at that idiot." Loly backed away, centipede arms still covering his body. Menoly smirked, waiting for her turn to attack, rapier Zanpakuto on her hip, she placed both her hands infront of her, perpared to protect Ggio and perpared to blast Nnoitra with sound. It was time to follow suit. Slowly allowing himself to stand up, he raised his sword and tossed it into the air. Then, he caught it by the hilt, stabbing the tip into the ground. Holding the sword in both hands, he allowed his own power to be summoned to his aid. "Bite It Off..." He growled, his sword blade glowing. Tigre Estoque! With this, his entire body glowed with his own rose-colored energy, shockwaves radiating off of him. His energy rippled through the air, though not affecting anything majorly. When his body stopped glowing, his own form was revealed; a form that suited his speed and agility. This suited him best... especially in this situation. As Nnoitra struggled to stand up, Ggio smirked wryly. "It must make you sick to know that the Números will bring you your knees..." He stated calmly. This made Nnoitra seethe in rage, readying Santa Teresa again. "You bastard...! I'll kill you all!" No more time to waste. Menoly sent a blast of sound used to dizzy and nausiate his entire body, it would defiantely throw his senses off key. Loly perpared her attack, '"'Empapando de Saliva!" Saliva dripping over her cheeks and over her lips as an endless fountain, she spat it out in a bolt like fashion, enough saliva eminating from her throat to perpare more attacks. "H...holy shit." was the first thing that came from Ggio's mouth, clearly disgusted with the type of attack that Loly used. Though battle was not meant to be pretty, such measures made him rather squeamish. He waited patiently to make his move, even as Nnoitra struggled against and dodged the attacks made on his body. He predicted that the Quinta would stop holding back soon... he hoped he would be prepared. Loly concentrate the saliva in her throat, pressuring the next bolt, it would explode into a acidic display, whatever was caught in the saliva's range would surely melt... a pulsing BANG! could be heard, echoing from Loly's throat as the bolt of toxic spit swirled towards him. Menoly using Sound to vibrate off the walls, echoing throughout the room, and slamming into Jiruga's body, it was intended to paralyze him for the combined shot.